


..If I Could See You Again..

by JaneSophia



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Because of Reasons, F/F, F/M, Gen, Kinda, M/M, Not really historically accurate, Ratings may change, Same-Sex Marriage, and add up more characters, and okay, are legal, but it is close, daisuga - Freeform, explain later., for now, i may, ill try, in this story, its just gonna be them, maybe ill update the chapters of the story, or may not
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 04:32:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8387293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneSophia/pseuds/JaneSophia
Summary: A Daisuga AU. Set up during the Battle of Sekigahara (1600s). Sawamura Daichi is a qualified Kampo medicine practitioner who was required to join the battlefield to save countless lives of soldiers involved in the battle than being laid to perish without hope. Sugawara Koushi is his beloved, a brilliant man with a kind smile who tends the small plot of land by the house that they lived in together with vegetables farms and medicinal plants to partially support their quiet yet contented lives.Daichi's mission was supposed to end within 5 months of time.Yet, he didn't come back.The long awaiting months for Daichi's return gradually turned into years.Still, Suga waitedand waited...





	

**Author's Note:**

> a few Japanese words was used in this story. i hope the words' meanings are accurate and will not bring any misunderstanding.
> 
> Zori: traditional Japanese footwear. more formal than Geta (Japanese wooden clogs)  
> montsuki kimono: a formal kimono worn by men that bears their family crest on them.  
> haori: a kimono-styled jacket.
> 
> also, information about the 'Battle of Sekigahara' that i copied from wikipedia:
> 
> The Battle of Sekigahara (Shinjitai: 関ヶ原の戦い; Kyūjitai: 關ヶ原の戰い Sekigahara no Tatakai?) was a decisive battle on October 21, 1600 (Keichō 5, 15th day of the 9th month) that preceded the establishment of the Tokugawa shogunate.
> 
> Tokugawa Ieyasu took three more years to consolidate his position of power over the Toyotomi clan and the daimyo, but Sekigahara is widely considered to be the unofficial beginning of the Tokugawa bakufu, the last shogunate to control Japan. Japan had a long period of peace after the battle.

(Dec,1600)

“Don’t go.” Suga thought quietly as he refrained himself from reaching out to Daichi who was crouching down in front of him, fastening his Zori so that they are fit to travel in. 

“Please don’t leave me.” 

Suga’s face twisted into a painful expression as he watched the man he loved so dearly stood up and adjusted the messenger bag slung on his broad shoulder. Daichi was ready to leave for the 5 months work journey that required him to perform his duty as a medical practitioner to attend to the soldiers who were currently engaged in the two months long and harsh Battle of Sekigahara. 

“I don’t know when I’ll be able to see you again…” before the words could escape from Suga’s quivering mouth, Daichi turned around. Their eyes met and a stray tear fell down from Suga’s already moist eyes.

“Koushi…” a sob escaped involuntarily from Suga as he heard Daichi’s deep velvety voice rumbling, pronouncing his name. Daichi wrapped his arms around the smaller man, his right hand making its way to his beautiful lover’s soft grey hair, stroking it gently. 

Suga buried his crying face deeper onto Daichi’s strong chest, his overflowing tears wetting the folds of cloths that was Daichi’s Montsuki kimono. He cluthed onto the raven haired man’s Haori tightly, afraid of letting it go. 

“Shh… It’s okay, Koushi… it’s okay.” Daichi whispered repeatedly as if he was chanting a spell to help calm Suga’s wavering resolve to let him go. 

“I... I’m sorry, Daichi.. I know we’ve talked about this… I, I know we’ve.. *sobs*” Daichi kissed Suga’s forehead lovingly while running a gentle finger underneath his beloved’s eyes to wipe the tears away. He stroked the beauty mark located beside his lover’s left eye and kissed it before firmly holding his lover’s beautiful face in the warmth of his tanned, calloused hands.

“I promise, Koushi.” Daichi then reached for his beloved’s cold, delicate hands and kissed them.  
“I promise you I’ll come back. No matter what, I’ll come back for you. That is my promise to you.” His mouth curved into a small smile as he watched Suga nodding reluctantly upon hearing his words.

Suga’s crumbling face then changed into one with a defiantly determined look. In the next second, the grey haired man was on his tip-toe, tilting his face upwards and kissing Daichi. He savoured the sweet taste of his wonderful lover one last time before they will be separated. Knowing that Daichi will be joining along in a battlefield, who knows how long it will  
actually be before they will see each other again..

As the accumulated tears at the lining of Suga’s almond shaped eyes fell again, he pulled back from the kiss slowly and rested his head on Daichi’s chest. A comfortable yet sad silence surrounded the two of them until the steady sound of Daichi’s beating heart and the exhalation of their breaths became the only sound echoing in Suga’s ears.  
Suga let out a sigh as he felt Daichi’s reassuring hands making its way back to his grey hair. He closed his brown eyes as he felt Daichi’s other hand tightening its grip on the small of his slim waist.

“I don’t care how, Daichi. Send me a message through a bird to reach me if you will. Or… or.. come back home and haunt me to your heart’s content if you’ll become a ghost or something.. or just.. *hic* just let me know and… come back home to me, please. I promise you I’ll wait.. I promise.” said Suga in a defiant yet soft tone that could make any further arguments invalid.

In response, Daichi laughed. A clear and pleasant sound resonating deep within the walls of Suga’s heart. 

“Yes, my dearest Koushi.. of course. Although, rather than becoming a ghost and haunt the scaredy-cat you, I will come back to you and grow old together with you. I will hold your lovely hands and be by your side whenever you need me throughout our entire lives. Do bear in mind that I will also bully you continuously until you’ll grow dead tired of me.” A brilliant and dazzling smile graced Daichi’s handsome face as he finished the touching sentence that resembles a hopeful proposal for his beloved. 

Upon realizing what Daichi had just said, the porcelain white skin of Suga’s cheeks slowly turned into a scarlet shade of red. He then proceeded to wipe the tears of his face and let out a hearty laugh. The looks of despair and misery Suga had on a few moments ago was replaced by a radiant smile that both shook and calm Daichi’s heart to the core. 

The miraculous moment soon passed by and after a last gentle kiss shared between the couple, Daichi went off. Suga waved him goodbye and patiently waited by their house’s gate until Daichi completely disappeared from his line of sight. Both of them shared the same thought as they continued the newly different routine of their lives now. 

“All will be well.”

Alas..

That was over three years ago..

**Author's Note:**

> hi. thank you for reading it. my first attempt at writing a daisuga fic. i dont know about how long itll take for me to update this but ill try my best. have a nice day :)


End file.
